miobifandomcom-20200214-history
Payson Keeler
Payson Keeler (played by Ayla Kell) is one of the main characters on the television show Make it or Break it. Payson is the top female gymnast at The Rock. Story Payson is the top female gymnast at The Rock. Payson is a focused girl who has her mind set on winning Nationals, and eventually the Olympics. To do this, she trains 24/7 while fighting a persistent back injury that later affects her performance in Nationals. She is best friends with Lauren and Kaylie. Payson's father recently lost his job, but was offered his old one in Minnesota, but Payson remains living with her mother and sister in Colorado. Payson has a rivalry going on with Kelly Parker, who had won the previous National Championship. They push each other in and out of first place. However, in the season finale, Payson's decision to not use cortisone after seeing Kelly Parker use it causes her to fall during her uneven bars routine and suffer a lumbosacral fracture. She is told that any more gymnastics would paralyze her. Payson has feelings for the top male gymnast at The Rock, Nicky, admiring his similar work ethic and dedication to gymnastics. As a result of her fierce drive and dedication to win, her father believes that Payson has the ability to somehow 'box' each of her emotions, and completely isolate herself from that emotion if it is not needed. After a talk with her parents, she finally lets out her emotions, breaking all of her trophies as a result of her frustration about not being able to compete. She reveals her complete jealousy towards Kaylie for winning Nationals, although she later encourages Kaylie to act like a champion and believe in herself more. Coach Belov asks her if she would like to be his assistant coach, but she turns down the option which surprises her mother. In the episode "Save the Last Dance," it is revealed that a doctor has come up with an experimental procedure that could heal Payson's back and enable her to compete in gymnastics again. Payson goes through with the surgery, but is scared to return to gymnastics. With the encouragement of Emily and Sasha, Payson begins to train again. In the episode "Are we Family?", when The Rock is competing against China, Lauren sprains her ankle after a gold medal beam routine and can't compete bars, Sasha calls Payson to compete bars after Lauren's unexpected injury. At first Payson tells Sasha that she is terrified of bars leading the audience to think she won't compete, but with some encouragement from her team she fights her fears and competes bars. After her comeback, she petitions to be included on the National Team; however, she is denied. After she was denied Sasha tells Payson about being an artistic gymnast. However Payson doesn't take to the idea so well in the beginning. Sasha decides to take Payson to the ballet to show that anyone could be graceful. And so Payson goes to see the show and Payson decides she will try to becom more artistic. Personality and appearance Payson is determined and hard-working but she never knows when to have fun. She is the "mom" of the group. Payson acts very mature. Payson is not afraid to say what she thinks. She is light skinned and has blond hair. Family *'Kim Keeler (played by Peri Gilpin)': Kim is Payson and Becca's mom. Kim is the former manager of the Rock, though she quit after Payson had her accident. She now co-manages with Summer. *'Mark Keeler (played by Brett Cullen): '''The father of Payson and Becca. He lost his office job, but pretended to still be employed until Payson saw him delivering beer to The Pizza Shack while visiting Emily. Mark gets his old job back, but it forces him to commute between Minnesota and Colorado. *'Becca Keeler (played by Mia Rose Frampton): '''Payson's younger sister, who also trains at The Rock. Becca is less focused on gymnastics than Payson. However, she has recently started improving rapidly. At The Rock's awards banquet she was named the gym's most promising junior. Payson has become jealous of Becca's rapid improvement.